Jealousy
by Moonlight Memories
Summary: Let's face it, everyone gets jealous. That's why it's such an effective ploy to get someone to notice you... or is it? Yullen, slight LaviLenalee
1. Chapter 1

Allen often wondered if Lavi was blind. Sparkling emerald-green eyes that looked but never did see...

Every time he saw the redhead, something deep within him stirred. The countless, lingering glances he gave Lavi... although he never blushed, there were countless times where he had tried to confess to Lavi, but the redhead never understood. Perhaps, just perhaps, the redhead was naive.

To the red-head, of course, he never seemed to stand in one level. The boy was like a brother, someone to tease and cherish as it goes on. Never the less, they won't the only ones, to be soon trapped in what seemed of one big mess. That, of course, was in the boy's plot, to get the red-head's attention. And to do that, he thought, he has to get a little help from a particular blue-haired exorcistKanda wouldn't understand; he would probably just get mad. Oh well, only one thing to do.He would have to pretend he was in love with Kanda. Without either Lavi or Kanda finding out the truth. Yes, it couldn't be helped. Fortunately, it was unlikely that Yu Kanda would ever fall for him, so he wouldn't be labeled unscrupulous if everything came to light. Yes, he would have to be obvious about his false feelings for the other male.

Vaguely, he wondered if Lavi liked someone else.

* * *

It was quite obvious, that never should one place emotions over his work, and that applied to the fellow bookman apprentice. Of course, the older boy could never love, still, he'll have his fair share of fun in the girl's twisted game of 'fun'.

Still unknown to others, the girl herself was also in love with the matured red-head. He was a trusted friend, and she could always count on him.

Still, it couldn't be denied. Those feelings she had for him, was strangely tied into a twisted bond.

"Scared,Lavi-kun?"She taunted in her melodious voice.

"Of course not!"

"So take a piece,"She replied.

This was her idea of fun. Since it was nearly Christmas, there were many games being played. This was merely one of them. Those in the game(usually 8-10 people) were to pick out a piece of paper crumpled into a ball. They would have to do whatever was written inside. 

Another person who was not playing wrote down what was inside the paper, and left the exorcists/finders to try their luck.

He reached out to take a piece of paper from the hat. Then, his eyes widened.Damn it, why did he ever agree to play this game in the first place? 'Match make two exorcists'? In this place? Somehow, he knew he would be killed.

Oh, the irony of being killed by exorcists instead of akuma!

Lenalee took a peep and smiled, a twisted smile.This is insane, the redhead thought. Of couse, no one sane enough would even try to deal in the exorcists life, not to mention their love life."Who would it be then, Lavi-kun?"Lavi paled. The only two he could match-make, and get killed by, were none the less, the older teen and the cursed boy.

"Who else could it be, besides them?" the boy sighed.Lenalee laughed.

"You're so cruel, Lenalee-chan... I don't even know if they are inclined that way!"

"What way?" she asked, eyes sparkling.

"You know!"

"Fine, I know. Too bad though."Lavi sighed. Why did everyone think of Lenalee as innocent anyway? She was the one who wrote down those accursed words on the paper. There was no time to lose. A plan quickly formed in his mind.

"Besides," he lied, "I like that moyashi," he muttered, as he turned away. "Do I count as an exorcist too?"

Lenalee's jaw dropped. "Yes, but..."

Her words fell on deaf ears.

Well then, I'll go get moyashi-chan!" the boy smiled, hopping away. Thank God his life was saved.

Now, the girl's heart felt shattered.

_"I like that moyashi."_

To think the guy she loved had feelings for the other in his heart. Of course, she had to act. To get him back, she would resort to anything. Still, it would be hard for that to undergo without anyone realising. Then, it dawned on her. There was indeed one person she could use. Never did she knew, it was, but of course, the same person in the younger boy's head. And that the person was Yuu Kanda...

Oh, why had she written that anyway?

* * *

It was lunchtime. She wondered what Allen would like for his birthday-cum-Christmas present. If she could be successful in this mission, what he would want was Kanda. She hoped that she would be successful. She couldn't stand to lose Lavi over sometime like this! It was her own fault, she knew, so she had to get him back on her own.She wondered if Kanda would ever agree to help. No, probably not. He could be concerned about her and even report this to Komui, but he wouldn't co-operate in something like that. It would only make matters worse. She sighed. She believed that he didn't like her that way, so she supposed it would be fine to use him... She would somehow make up for it.

Yes, she would do exactly that.And now, it seemed, that God was on her side. The older exorcist was on his way towards the cafeteria. Apparently, his training was done. 

The girl followed, leaving a certain large gap between. Of course, no one can ever doubt the boy's great sense.

At the same time, a certain white-haired boy was making his way to the cafeteria. Yet again, oh God, was helping him. Never did he realize the girl was all along, behind.

As Kanda ordered his soba, the two were arguing. There were only two seats in that table, after all, so one of them couldn't sit there. They weren't eager to sit and stare. 

"Gentlemen should give way to ladies!" exclaimed Lenalee.

"Lenalee-chan... please listen to yourself speak."

"Allen-kun, I beg of you!" she replied, even though she was happy that Allen was so possessive over Kanda.

"Forget it, you two can sit at the table, I'll sit somewhere else."

"It's okay, Kanda-kun!"

"Yeah, because we want _that _chair!" Allen continued, pointing at the chair beside Kanda's. Kanda rubbed his head. What was happening this time? Wasn't it him and Allen who always fought? What had happened to those two?Taking Lenalee by the hand, Allen dragged her to the corridors."Look, it isn't Bakanda that I want. As far as I'm concerned, Lavi's the only important one. Just let me borrow him for a while, alright? I promise to return him to you as soon as Lavi notices me."

"No way! The only reason why I want to sit by Kanda is for Lavi-kun!"

"So we're really rivals, huh? You're still my friend, though, Lenalee-chan," Allen told her with sincerity.

"I'll pull up another chair. You're still my friend too," Lenalee told him. "But don't think I'll give Lavi up!"

And with this, the two friends soon became two love rivals at war. 

Of course, poor Kanda would never imagine what those two had in mind for him.

Finally, the two settled down. Allen took the seat, where as Lenalee, got another and placed it right beside Kanda. She smiled, as the boy grumbled. Through out the meal, poor Kanda had to shift away from Lenalee before she could get any closer.

"Oh God," the teen prayed, "when will this ever end?"

Of couse, he doubted that God would answer his prayers. Quickly, the blue-haired teen finished his soba and went away, leaving those two in their 'war'. Without a single word, they too finished their food and hurried behind the older teen.

At this point, the older teen felt annoyed. He turned, facing the pig-tailed girl and the shorter boy.

"When will the both of you stop following me?" the older teen finally burst out.

Allen smiled mischeiviously."In a second."

Lenalee's eyes widened. "Speak for yourself," she told him, "I'm going to follow my Kanda-kun the entire day!"

Kanda nearly choked on his saliva. HER Kanda-kun? Did this mean...? He was sure he didn't like Lenalee that way... and what about that moyashi? Kanda hoped it was Lenalee that he was following... or else... Kanda paled as he thought of the consequences.

"I _am_ speaking for myself," Allen replied, smiling. As one redheaded male walked by, Allen stole a kiss from Kanda's lips. Allen blushed. Kanda's lips were so very soft. If only it was Lavi he was kissing. Oh well, sacrifices had to be made. After that kiss, Allen ran helter-skelter back to his own room.

He did not notice the light dusting of pink on the other male's face.

* * *

Lenalee's jaw dropped. It couldn't be... Allen... He...

The girl's thoughts were cut off, when she realised the redhead was already there. He too, had the same expression. Oh Lord, she jumped for thee. The boy's heart must be broken to have seen that!

On the other hand, Kanda was still in shock. The memory of the kiss reiterated in his head. "Oh God," he cried, "tell me that didn't just happen..."

Lenalee glanced at Allen's retreating form. Was he willing to go that far? Far enough to break this many hearts? Absently, she wondered how long he had been in with Lavi to do such a thing. That kiss... she was pretty sure that it was Allen's first kiss, but he sacrificed it anyway. She wondered if she could go that far.

* * *

"Kanda-kun?"

"What was that moyashi doing?!"

"Kissing you," came the reply from the redhead. He didn't look too pleased. 

Lenalee stared at Lavi. 

"What a mess. And you don't even like him. I should probably go and comfort him," Lavi scowled, although somewhat pleased that Allen liked Kanda. Certain things did not make sense, however, but Lavi decided not to pursue it. Instead, he concentrated on making Kanda jealous.

In the small room, the white-haired boy laid on his bed. It was pretty hard, but still good enough to lie on. The scene replayed in his mind.

The boy wondered what reactions the redhead made. Was he jealous? That, was obviously out of the question. 

The boy sighed. 

It was, but of course, his first kiss, the kiss he has been saving for Lavi. Sadly, sacrifices must be done. If this mere kiss can get Lavi's love and attention, it was worth it. Besides, he can have as many kisses with the redhead when he, eventually, wins the 'war'.Unbeknownst to him, the door was unlocked, and a figure crept in. And that figure was nonetheless, Lavi. Oh God, if only the boy knew, he would be happy."Hi ya, moyashi-chan!" the older boy greeted, with an awkward tone.Allen shivered. He was happy to see the person he loved right beside him, but shocked at the thought that he WAS beside him.

"L-Lavi. H-How di-did you get in?" he stammered

"Your door's unlocked," came the soothing reply.

"Sou ka," replied Allen, blushing.

"So you like Yuu-chan, Allen?"

Allen's face heated up. Lavi had called him Allen! His heart raced with happiness. Yet, what should he say? "Uhm, I... well, that is... I like him. Just a little," he finished lamely. To his shock, Allen realised that this was true. Why couldn't he think of something better to say?

"I see."

At this point of time, Lavi knew that Lenalee and Kanda were outside Allen's door, trying to figure out what was happening.Since they wanted to eavesdrop, he would give them a show. After this, it would be a miracle if Kanda wasn't jealous. He wondered what he would do if Lenalee was the jealous one. If so, he should try to matchmake Allen and Lenalee instead, it would be easier.

You see, Allen... I kind of like you too," he muttered, feigning a blush before kissing Allen on the cheek.

The younger boy's cheeks heated up to a very extend that it nearly blew up. "

If Kanda ever saw this, man will he be jealous!" the older redhead thought, with an evil grin in his mind.

The Door barged, revealing the two fellow exorcists. The girl's hands covered her mouth, following with a loud gasp. The older blue teen had his eyes widdened. Simply put, they were extremely shocked.

The redhead pulled away and faced the other two.

"Oi! Haven't you guys heard of knocking?!"

"Lavi-kun!"cried Lenalee, shocked. A hand was raised to her lips. Did he like Allen that much?Meanwhile, Allen held a hand to his cheek, a small smile on his face. "That's the first time I felt any form of love from anyone... thank you, Lavi," Allen murmured, blushing. The innocent look on his face stopped all three exorcists short. Lenalee felt pity for him. Lavi felt a little overprotective while Kanda felt heat rise to his cheeks again.

"Wait, what about our kiss?" asked Kanda. "If you were doing that for a dare..." he continued furiously.

"Are you jealous, Yuu-chan?"

"No, but I detest it if someone does something like that for a dare. If it's for your true feelings, then I can tell you that I don't like you."

"He doesn't like you anyway, isn't that true, Allen?"

Allen blushed at the fuss.

On the other hand, Lenalee felt jealousy consuming her. She stared at the youner boy, before dashing back to her room.

For this round, the boy had won. Still, the angered face on the blue teen made that tiny guilt of his worsen. Indeed, he still owed the teen an explaination for using him. The boy rose up from his bed, walking pass the redhead and face the blue-haired exorcist."Kanda... I... I..."

"Just shut up." The blunette muttered. Still, he refused to face the boy, as he tried to cover as much of his face with his bangs.

"Tch..."

"I'm just..." Allen's heart skipped a beat as he walked closer to the other exorcist. What would the other exorcist think now? Silently, he sat beside Kanda. "It's my fault, isn't it? I really wanted to be happy... and I didn't think you even liked me. I'm... sorry,"Allen told him, feeling wretched.

Kanda moved away.

"You... You really matter to me, and I hate to see you sad."

"Che. It's not like I liked you anyway," Kanda replied. Allen felt that tension eased at once. Still, he felt an urge to hug the other exorcist. Even though he knew that kanda would not be pleased. he acted on his whim. "What are you doing?" asked Kanda, confusion in his eyes. Perhaps Allen wasn't to blame; after all, Lavi initiated the kiss.

"Nothing," came the reply, "Just holding on to a good friend."

Kanda twitched. 

Still, there is a part of him that couldn't much deny that small affection for the younger boy."It couldn't be..." the blue teen thought. He shook his head, releasing himself from the younger boy.

"I'm no good friend of yours, moyashi."

"I'M ALLEN!!"

Immediately, the blue teen received yet another pout from the white-haired boy. He merely 'tch'ed and walked away.

Allen's heart leapt as he stared at Kanda's retreating and wondered how he had gotten himself into this mess. He chased Kanda until he fell in step with the other.

"Why do you have to be so cold?" he asked, his voice abnormally soft.

Kanda looked at him, distracted, before quickly looking away. In that moment, he thought he saw remorse. Wasn't it his fault that they were in this mess? Kanda shouldn't feel remorseful... so perhaps he dreamt it up. He simply had to fix this. They were fellow exorcists and had to work with each other sooner or later. 

Grabbing Kanda's hand for a second, he muttered" I'm sorry,"before fleeing to his own room.

Now, the older teen was left alone. 

However, he past few scenes still continued to play in his mind.

"Che. Stupid moyashi. When will you stop making me feel...so...confused..." he mumbled to himself, as he made his way back to the training ground.

* * *

Eventually, the boy was back in his room. The soon-to-be-bookman was lying on his bed, with a small book in his hand. Shoving the book aside, he faced the younger boy.

"Where's Yu-chan?"

"Gone..."

"What do you mean by gone?"

"I don't know!" he cried out. Then, he continued," may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Is it if you really, really, like someone and want them to be by you at any cost, noticing everything they do or..."

"Or?"

"Or is it when you don't ever want to let go of someone? When you just wish that they're happy?"

"The second one."

Allen's eyes widened considerably. "I think I made a horrible mistake."

The redhead sighed, going back to his book."You should go after him"

"L-Lavi..."

"I'm Allen. I kinda used you to... Well, to get Yu-chan jealous. You guys are the perfect couple, you know? I'm so ..."

The younger boy said nothing , merely giving chase to where the he had left the older teen.

* * *

Somewhere in the training ground, stood a certain Japanese swordsman. He gave a display of swordplay, then stopped as the words of the younger boy appeared. "Damn that bean sprout..."Light footsteps were heard and a small figure appeared. The blue teen took off the blindfold, only to see that the small figure was Allen.

"What are you doing here, Moyashi?"

The white-haired boy panted for a while, and gave a weak smile. "Shut.. up.. Ba.. kan.. da..." the boy paused between each pant. Soon, his knees felt weak and fell onto the ground.

"Ano... you better be alright."

"I will. Just so tired. I forgot to eat in the aftermath of this mess."

Kanda picked Allen up and carried him. "You're going to eat now."

"If you say so," Allen muttered, kissing Kanda. 

"Stop that or I will drop you. I do NOT appreciate being made used of, Allen."

"I know..." replied Allen," but Lavi isn't here, so why would I pretend anymore?" A look of shock set itself on Kanda's face. Did this mean...? Allen stared at Kanda, judging his reaction. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. You probably never liked me from the start," he muttered, looking away. "That's why I convinced myself that I liked Lavi. It didn't go so well, though... and... Thank you."

The older teen gave a smirk and kissed the younger boy. The boy's eyes widened as he struggled to stay calm. He felt happy, of course, that his love was accepted.

"You do know that we're going to hell for this?" asked Kanda.

"Yes, but if being sinful feels like this, then I don't want to set foot in heaven at all."

The redhead stared at the pair. 'Mission accomplished.' he thought. Now, to find that pretty Chinese girl...

"By the way, I think Lavi was trying to set us up by getting you jealous."

Lavi squeaked and ran as fast as he could. Yes, he was most certainly going to die at the hands of his so-called friends.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! yes, it was quite dramatic:) 


	2. Chapter 2

Jealousy– The sequel

A/N: We're sorry for takling this long!

* * *

Lavi saw a couple of obstacles blocking his way to survival that day.

Firstly, there were Kanda and Allen. He sighed. They were living proof that kindness and Lenalee combined could kill faster than the Earl. Secondly, there was Lenalee herself, who probably wasn't very happy about everything. Thirdly, he would have to agree that the girl's brother would be angry enough to unleash Komurin on him as soon as Lenalee informed him about the way Lavi had behaved. He could only survive if he could apologize to her before any of these reached Komui.

Noticing the distance between him and the two new lovers, Lavi decided that he would indeed have time to work out a plan. The only two problems the bookman successor had overlooked, were Kanda and Allen. Still, he was quite safe, for the time being.

Deciding that it would be better to take precautions, Lavi hurried back to his room to avoid any further mishaps.

As he sat onto the floor, he worked out a plan. The simplest way was to get as far as possible as he could from that place while to make it up to Lenalee though something romantic like a candlelight dinner. He smiled. He treasured his life, so he probably had to execute it now. To creep to Lenalee's room... He hoped it wouldn't be too hard.

Sadly, he was wrong. From what he had encountered, the day had just gone worse for him. It was rather easy stalking through the corridors to Lenalee's room. If only Lavi knew about the hidden 'Komui-camera', things would have gotten much easier. As expected from an over-protective brother, many booby traps were set all over.

Just by luck, Lavi was able to dodge most of them, well, MOST of them.'Damn it,' he thought, as he slowly crept nearer to Lenalee's room. Just a few more steps were all he needed.

Ignoring the nervousness cramping all over him, the redhead continued, taking note of any other traps ahead of him. Soon enough, he was right in front of Lenalee's room. He took a deep breath in and knocked on the door.

* * *

There was no response. He knocked again, but there still was no answer. Realizing that the door was not locked, he opened it, only to regret his actions.

The girl aimed a kick at his face, boots fully equipped.

"Ow!"

"Lavi-kun! Sumimasen!" she yelled. Then, calming down, she asked, "Ano, why aren't you with Allen-kun?"

Lavi only smiled sheepishly. "Er... Yuu-chan and Allen are currently occupied. I didn't want to disturb them. By the way, I finished your Christmas game, didn't I?" he asked, eyes laughing merrily at the unspoken joke.

"Eh?" the girl blinked, "What do you mean they are...occupied?"

"Like I said, I did what the paper said, to pair two exorcists together," the older teen paused, causing the girl to blink a few times more before continuing, "And those two are our cute little Allen and big, strong Yuu-chan!"

Staring blankly at the redhead, the girl could hardly believe his words. If this was true, she would be happy for her friends to have found their true love. However, if this was indeed true, could she trust that what the older teen had previously said were all lies?

A whirl of emotions emanated from her heart. What was she supposed to think? What was she supposed to feel? A mix of happiness, confusion and sadness spun her around and around.

"I'm sorry for lying. Let me make it up to you."

"Make it up?" she yelled. "How could you lie to me? " she asked, pounding her fists onto his chest. "And I thought we were friends!

Lavi sweat dropped. "That's why I'm taking you out to a meal... Lenalee-chan, Sumimasen..."

The girl stared at him for a moment before venting her mixed emotions on the poor redhead. "Le-Lenalee-chan! I'm really sorr-"

"What time?"

"Huh?"

the girl calmly brought her hands away from Lavi and sighed softly. She looked more composed as she lifted her eyes to meet his and repeated herself." I meant… what time would… that meal you were talking about…be."

Lavi smiled radiantly, though Lenalee could see a childish light shine through.

"That doesn't mean I've forgiven you!" Lenalee yelled.

Lavi only smiled. "Right now." He told her.

She blinked and tried to react, but there was no time to do that as they ran quickly, trying to escape the traps that had been planted. Then, everything sank in. Her first thought was about her brother. Her second thought was spoken instead of thought.

"What do you mean, right now?"

Lavi smiled mysteriously, not once letting go of Lenalee's hand. "It won't be fun if I tell you." His eyes sparkled with mischief. She only blushed as she stared at their joined hands.

* * *

"How do you find this?"

Lenalee smiled. "Did you cook it yourself? It tastes good," she complimented. A soft blush ducted over her face as he pressed his lips to her forehead. Then, brushing a bead of sweat from her face, he smiled again and wished that she could forever be that happy. That smile of hers…

"Yes, I cooked this."

She smiled brightly, and that was when he knew.

Being a bookman didn't matter. Being alive didn't matter. All he wanted was to keep that smile on her face forever. He would do anything to see her smile.

In the past, she was merely a part of history.

She wasn't anymore; could never be.

Never again.

"Lavi?"

Lavi only smiled in reply. He didn't trust his voice. As soon as he parted his lips to speak, the obvious emotion would give his feelings away. He wanted to hold her forever and never let go.

"What are you thinking about?"

"History isn't just history."

"Huh?" she asked, confused. Her eyes probed the very core of his soul. He shook his head anxiously, staring at her lovely locks and wishing that he was the one to touch them. Just wishing…

Pushing the thoughts out of his mind, he continued to smile as he ate by her side.

The torture of cooking was worth it

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Please, Jerry, help!"_

"_Not like that. It's going to…! I told you! Now we have to restart!" The fish was burned._

"_Let me do it."_

"_No! I must be the cook." Pushing the sweat off his face and washing his hands, he retried. It had to taste good._

"_It burned me, damn it!" he cursed, while Jerry only chuckled quietly. It was practically a lost cause, but he just had to…_

_He wanted her to forgive him._

"_Ahh choo!" he sneezed. It was the fourth time that day. "The flour's getting in the way! And the onion is making my eyes water," he complained irritably. He decided to go outside to take a deep breath before trying again._

_The food had to taste good… he was getting a fair bit of practice in._

_Taking a deep breath, he walked in. "Let's try again."_

"_If you wish."_

He sighed. At least it was all over. He was never going to cook again.

"Can you cook for me again?"

"Sure!" he said, enthusiastically, until he realised what he had just said. Lenalee smiled happily. He supposed he didn't really mind… as long as it would make her happy, he would do anything…

Even if he had to brave cooking.

All of a sudden, the earth began to shake. Lavi was alarmed. Was there an earth quake?

Looking around, there was indeed nothing in particular that might have caused the tremor. Then again, he was wrong. Something from afar, a machine, no, a robot of sort was slowly approaching. A hat, he could see, laid on the robot's head. It seemed familiar, yet the teen could not figure what it was. For Lenalee, it was the same. Her eyes squinted, trying to make out what that small figure was.

Realization hit the both of them.

"Must retrieve Lenalee and destroy Lavi!"

Like said, it was…

"Komurin…" both said, leaving their meal aside for the said machine had soon arrived. It resembled the previous other Komurins, except for the many golem eyes sticking out of it.

Thrown into chaos, the two ran into the opposite direction. They were only greeted by Allen and Kanda rushing towards them.

Quickly, Lenalee grabbed Lavi's hand and activated her innocence. Sure, she was angry with him, but she wouldn't let anyone of them hurt Lavi. After all, she should be the one to do that, not anyone else. It was his punishment for lying.

"We'll be back in about a month," Lenalee said cheerfully.

Lavi breathed a sigh of relief.

" You can collect his corpse then."

Lavi paled. This was going to be a long, long day. Perhaps he could leave the order?

* * *

A/N: Poor Lavi. Again. Nevermind, Lenalee will soon forgive him.


End file.
